m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy War of Shaunism
Following an incident between a Northern Huskarl and Terra Novans that ended in a battle of words from both sides, the Men of the North attacked Terra Nova and declared their intent on converting them to Shaunism. Terra Nova was helped by a certain degree by the Belkan Empire, but the help diminished as the war overlapped the Cake Crusade. The war would end after a final engagement was set up by both sides. = Backround = Following the dissapearance of Etat De l'Or and FrostGuard, the server seemed to have stagnated again. However the Belkan Empire declared the Cake Crusade in order to challenge England's territorial claims around Belkan colonies. Just a day later, the Terra Novans and the Men of the North were involved in a dispute regarding a huge amount of TNT. Thus the Northmen declared war on Terra Nova and declared their intention to convert them to Shaunism. Following this the Belkan Empire honoured it's alliance with the Terra Novans and declared war on the North. = The Begining: The Seige of Saint John's Tower and The Great Heist = Five Northmen troops entered Saint John's and found out an outnumbered Terra Novan force guarding its main tower. The Northmen proceeded to invade it and found no resistance in occupying the first and middle levels. The Northmen advance was barred by a volley of Terra Novan arrows, so they decided to stop and make up a plan to continue going up. TNT was deployed below the Terra Novan defenders and in the confusion that followed the Northmen managed to bring them down to their own level. Once there, the Northmen's superior skill with the sword finished the job. The Terra Novans decided to not oppose anymore for this time, so taking the chance the Northmen began to loot the place. They didn't expect to find many valuables, but ended up leaving with three chests full of war materials and diamond tools. They quickly showed their asset for the rest of the server to awe. = Main Engagements = The Seige of Eldinghold The seige of Eldinhold started as 11 troops from Terra Nova and the Belkan Empire (From this time called "Belkanovans") approached Eldinghold. The Terranovan army was sighted running through the Nether Portal. The order was given to man the defences and to ready Eldinghold for a lengthy siege - barricades were slammed shut, drawbridges locked in tight and windows barred. The Northmen were not going to surrender easily. As the newly named Belkanovan army marched up through the gates of Eldinghold, bows were released and volley upon volley of arrow was thrown down onto the North's enemy. Two died in the first barrage, with the Terranovan leader bouncing off the buttresses of the outer walls and another soldier struck through the throat. The Belkanovans then began the construction of multiple siege towers and primed their copious amounts of TNT. The first explosion came from the Northern wall. Tons of mortar and brick rained down into the central moat, crushing the Night-Creatures down below. The Belkan Kaiser Ditronian rushed through the breach, accompanied by Ajr. Somehow, as WarJarl Bottles focused on pouring lava over these two, the main Belkanovan force stormed through the front gate screaming, tearing WarJarl Bottles in two. Despite this setback, and the loss of the North's one bucket of lava and only ender pearls, the remaining brave warriors slowly cut down the attackers until only two remained. Sadly, half of the Northerners had been slain leaving just two Jarls, to defend the main keep. WarJarl Bottles peeked out above the parapet, to see only two Belkanovans left standing, feeling victorious over the deserted keep. They had built poor dirt ramps to protect them from arrow fire and it was enough to deter the Jarls for all of half a second. Suddenly, Patrick burst out of the doorway swinging his sword, blood-drunk and driven to madness by the loss of his friends and Huskarls, Cahoma and Selukon. Seeing his comrade about to fight two at once, Bottles leapt from the parapet, half killing himself, while slicing down the fleeing Belkanovans. The battle seemed won by the Northmen. The two Jarls celebrated their great victory; they had defeated an enemy near 3 times their number. They knew that reinforcements would be coming from the East, but they were unsure of the time it would take for their comrades to reach them. Regardless, they were confident the Belkanovans would not return. They were mistaken. As soon as they relaxed, the enemy were spotted from the North once again. The two Jarls readied their blades for what they could only imagine was an unwinnable scenario; 2 Vikings versus 11 Belkanovans. It was decided that the lower floor was totally unguardable after the besiegers had torn the floorboards up to make ramps and blown the ladders apart, so the top layer was the only option left. One flimsy floor and 4 towers was the terrain, but the North had ways of turning this to their advantage. By smashing the glass floor with the pommel of his sword, he was able to drop Belkanovan TNT right on the heads of the foe. This, coupled with rapid arrow fire from Patrick, sent the enemy into disarray and resulted in two kills for the besieged. This encounter continued for quite some time before the attackers started to get shellshock and withdrew to the outer walls. They were at half-strength, with their army decimated by the stunning defence. The Viking reinforcements arrived in unorthodox style, with one Huskarl building an eighty metre tall woolen tower and leaping onto the battlements without getting hit by any arrowfire, and the other one dashing through the Belkanovan lines whilst they had their backs turned and leaping onto a ledge like an assassin. From here it became clear that the exhausted defenders were going to have to prove themselves again against the more numerous attacking force. But, they had no need. Vaenor, the North's old ally, had sped toward Eldinghold as soon as they heard the battle had commenced. They washed through the siege lines, slaughtering anything that stood before them and most curiously, turning in their tracks and leaving without saying a word. The Last Battle After agreeing for a last battle to end the war, the Men of the North, travelled to the Plains. The Terra Novans, meanwhile, had hired the Blackstone, not to assist them in battle, but to be instructed in startegy to win it. The Northmen, however, thought them to be hostile and engaged. The outnumbered Northmen, managed to slay the mercenaries, but were cut down by the Terra Novan militia. Much discussion followed, but in the end the Northmen realized Terra Nova hadn't planned the battle to develope in that way. =Peace and Aftermath= Having completely outmatched Terra Nova, the Men of the North offered peace on condition of conversion to Shaunism. However, seeing the potential in a numerous, active, faction, the Northmen offered to train the Terra Novans and made them their allies. Eventually they would be of great help during the Great Northern War